HORROR IN THE SCHOOL
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: “ARRGGHH! Siapa kau? Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!” Aku terjatuh. Nafasku sesak. Aku berusaha menarik tangan itu dari leherku. "To... tolong aku! suara itu...AAARRGGGHHH!". Chapter 4 Update! hasil pemilihan OC
1. Chapter 1

**~ HORROR IN THE SCHOOL ~**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

Hari pertamaku di sekolah baru........

Apakah ini akan menyenangkan? Dengan hadirnya teman-teman baru dalam kehidupan dan kegiatan sehari-hariku. Ataukah sebaliknya......???

"Sakura...." Seorang wanita berambut pink, sama sepertiku memanggilku. Dia Ibuku. Tiba-tiba wanita itu memelukku, seolah tidak mau berpisah denganku. Dan menangis. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku, berusaha menghiburnya. Dia Akari, kakak perempuanku. Penampilanyya berbeda denganku. Dia berambut panjang hitam dengan belah pinggir. Sedangkan aku berambut pink pendek.

"Baiklah, Mulai hari ini Haruno Akari dan Sakura dapat mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya masing-masing dan melakukan kegiatan sekolah seperti murid lainnya. Shizune, antarkan mereka ke ruang asrama untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya." Kata seorang wanita muda berambut pirang, Tsunade, Kepala Norx East Academy.

"Mari." Ajak Shizune, Asisten kepala sekolah.

Akari dan Sakura mengikutinya. Setelah ibu mereka memeluk mereka kembali. Untuk menuju ruangan asrama, Kami harus melewati koridor-koridor panjang yang sepi dan berliku serta menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Lalu, Kami berhenti di depan seuah pintu kayu yang besarnya kira-kira dua meter dan menemui wakil kepala sekolah. Nona Shizune menyuruh kami untuk menunggu di sofa tua di sebuah ruangan yang kecil tetapi nyaman sementara dia menemui wakil kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hawa dingin berhembus dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka di ruangan itu tetapi kami tidak merasakannya karena ada perapian di ruangan ini. Sekilas ruangan ini tampak sangat tua.

"Psst... Sakura, menurutmu berapa usia sekolah ini?" Bisik kakakku.

"Mungkin.... ehm.... seratus tahun..." jawabku malas.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak kaget kita melihat seorang laki-laki tua tinggi besar dan berambut putih. Nona Shizune berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ini anak-anak baru itu tuan Jiraiya." Kata Shizune. Laki-laki tinggi besar yang kudengar bernama Jiraiya itu menatap kami dan tersenyum. Dia datang mendekati kami dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang agak besar di hadapan kami.

"Ehm, Baiklah... selamat datang di Norx East Academy..." Dia mulai angkat bicara. Lalu dia memberikan dua buah gulungan kertas besar kepada kami.

"Gulungan kertas itu adalah denah Norx East Academy ini. Aku pikir mungkin kalian membutuhkannya agar tidak tersesat. Apalagi kalian masih baru di sini. Bahkan para siswa yang sudah lama bersekolah di sini saja terkadang masih membutuhkannya. Tapi mungkin, lama kelamaan kalian akan tebiasa...." Tuan Jiraiya memutuskan pembicaraannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit agak ragu dan bingung.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal kepada kalian dan kuharap kalian mau mengikutinya bahkan harus karena ini adalah peraturan di sekolah ini.... Menyangkut keamanan dan keselamatan kalian." Dia kembali memutus pembicaraannya terlihat berpikir.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati apalagi mendatangi tempat-tempat terlarang baik di dalam gedung sekolah, ruangan bawah tanah, maupun lokasi-lokasi terlarang lainnya yang berada di luar gedung sekolah. Seperti Hutan Blackspy misalnya." Lanjutnya.

Aku merasakan Akari, kakakku menyikut lenganku, memberi isyarat. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Ehm....... lalu.... bagaimana cara kami agar mengetahui daerah-daerah terlarang itu? Maksudku... agar kami tidak tersesat ke daerah itu? Misalnya dimana lokasi hutan Blackspy?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Lokasi-lokasi terlarang itu telah kami beri tanda 'X' dengan tinta merah. Baiklah, sekarang kalian dapat

meninggalkan ruangan ini." Ujarnya. Lalu Nona Shizune mengajak kami keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kami kembali melewati koridor-koridor yang sepi, panjang, dan berliku. Aku berpikir, sekolah ini sangat besar, leih besar dari sekolah-sekolah besar yang pernah kami lihat dan kunjungi sebelumnya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, menurutku kalau dari luar sekolah ini terlihat seperti istana, benteng, atau puri yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon, hutan, dan perbukitan.

Kini, kami berada di lantai tujuh. Mungkin ruang asrama masih jauh. Tiba-tiba Akari kembali menyikutku.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarnya?" Bisiknya.

"Mendengar apa?" Jawabku berbisik.

"Suara itu." Jawabnya. Sementara itu Nona Shizune terus berjalan dengan tenang di depan kami. Dia tidak menoleh ke arah kami. Kami terus mengikutinya. Aku mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku agar bisa mendengar suara-suara yang dimaksud oleh kakakku.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya." Bisikku.

"Coba kau pertajam lagi pendengaranmu." Jawabnya.

Aku mencobanya. Ternyata benar, suara itu. Terdengar seperti suara rintihan, teriaka, dan jeritan meminta tolong memilukan yang terdengar samar-samar. Tetapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Mendengar semuanya. Terdengar sangat memilukan dan mengerikan.

"Ehm... maaf Shizune-sama...." Aku memberanikan diri bicara. Kalau tidak mungkin aku akan terus merasa penasaran.

"Kalu boleh bertanya... kami mendengar seperti suara rintihan, teriakan, dan jeritan meminta tolong...."

"Jangan di hiraukan!" Tegasnya memotong perkataanku.

"Tapi..." Akari, kakakku mencoba bicara.

"Lupakan saja. Itu hanya suara rintihan dari masa lalu.... Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ujarnya mendelik dengan tatapan dingini ke arah kami. Lalu kembali berjalan dengan tenangnya.

Aku semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Suara apa itu? '_rintihan dari masa lalu'_ katanya?

Aku melirik ke arah kakakku. Dia hanya menunduk samil terus melangkah. Berjalan mengikuti Nona Shizune.

** To be Continued **


	2. Horror In The School Chapter 2

**Cerita Sebelumnya:**

Dua orang kakak beradik, Sakura Haruno dan Akari Haruno baru saja pindah sekolah di sebuah sekolah berasrama, Norx East Academy. Pada hari pertama mereka di sekolah baru, mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya. Saat mereka menanyakan hal ini kepada Nona Shizune/ Shizune-sama, asisten kepala sekolah ia hanya menjawab "suara-suara tersebut hanya _'rintihan dari masa lalu'_". Sakura yang belum merasa puas atas jawaban yang diberikan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya..........

**~ HORROR IN THE SCHOOL ~**

**(Chapter 2)**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

Kami berhenti di sebuah pintu yang besar tinggi dan berlapis pagar besi. Nona Shizune berbalik dan menghadap kami. Di belakangnya berdiri seseorang dengan yang memakai jubah hitam panjang hingga ke lantai dengan ponco yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya sehingga kami hanya bisa melihat sedikit bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

"Saya akan meninggalkan kalian di sini. Orang ini adalah kepala asrama. Dia yang akan mengantar kalian ke dalam." Kata Nona Shizune.

"Sebaiknya kau perlihatkan wajahmu." Saran Nona Shizune kepada orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Lalu, sepertinya orang tersebut mengikuti saran dari sang asisten kepala sekolah dan membuka ponconya. Dan kami melihat wajahnya. Ternyata dia seorang perempuan.

"Cantik." Gumamku. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan jubah hitam panjangnya sebagai seorang kepala asrama. Aku melihat rambutnya yang sangat panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan di ikat di ujung bawahnya dengan sebuah pita berwarna oranye yang cukup pannjang. Kulitnya kuning langsat dengan bola mata yang berwarna biru. Juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat penampilannya semakin cantik. Terlebih lagi dia terlihat muda.

"Saya Kushina, kepala asrama Norx East Academy." Kulihat dia mencoba tersenyum. Tetapi wajahnya terlihat dingin. Lalu, kami mengikutinya masuk ke dalam pintu berlapis pagar besi itu.

**O**

Kami melewati lorong sempit yang cukup panjang dan diterangi oleh obor-obor yang tertempel di dindingnya.

'**TENG! TENG! TENG!.....'**

Jam berdentang beberapakali. Tiba-tiba saja para kelelawar terbang berseliweran di atas kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana arah datangnya para kelelawar tersebut. Kami kembali malanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kami berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu besar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku dan kakakku berpisah di sini. Kepala asrama menyuruhku mengikuti seorang perempuan berjubah hitam lainnya dan kakakku dengan yang satunya. Dia tinggi. Dengan rambut pendek berwarna abu-abu keperakan. Di lehernya terlihat bekas luka yang seperti jahitan. Wajahnya terlihat cukup tua. Lalu aku mengikutinya.

**O**

Sekarang aku sendirian. Duduk di pinggir jendela di samping tempat tidurku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur sementara teman-teman sekamarku sedang tertidur pulas.

Aku menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tidur di sebelah ranjangku. Hanya dia yang terbangun saat aku datang bersama perempuan tua berjubah yang tidak kukenal mengantarku.

Aku merogoh saku jubahku dan mengambil segulung kertas yang telah kulipat. Aku membukanya dan mencari-cari lokasi saat ini aku berada. Ya, aku menemukannya. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar besar XI-C13 berisi lima orang termasuk aku yang berlokasi di asrama putri bagian XI. Di menara utara lantai tujuh.

Aku turun dari jendela menuju tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Tetapi suara-suara itu masih saja membayangi pikiranku.

**O**

"Hei, bangun, anak baru." Seseorang membangunkanku. Aku menggeliat lalu duduk dan mengerjapkan mata. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang masih mengenakan piama berdiri dihadapanku.

"Eh... kau orang yang semalam..." kataku. Lalu aku melihat tiga anak lainnya. Seorang anak berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat, seorang lagi berambut indigo, dan satunya berambut coklat ia terlihat sibuk dengan rambutnya. Aku melihat jam kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Jam empat pagi.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya gadis berkuncir empat.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawabku.

"Temari." Kata gadis tersebut.

"Ino." Kata gadis yang baru saja membangunkanku.

"Tenten." Kata gadis berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Ia masih terlihat sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Emm... aku Hinata." Gadis mungil berambut indigo itu terlihat malu-malu.

Lalu aku bersiap ke kamar mandi.

**O**

"Mana yang lainnya?"tanyaku pada gadis indigo itu, Hinata. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Lalu aku mengenakan jubah seragamku.

"Mereka sudah ke aula untuk sarapan." Jawab Ino. Kini dia menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Aku mengambil tas jinjingku dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Saat melewati koridor yang sama waktu aku bersama kakakku dan Shizune-sama, asisten kepala sekolah itu, aku mendengarnya lagi. Suara rintihan memilukan dan teriakan meminta pertolongan. Aku melihat sebuah pagar besi menutupi koridor yang terlihat gelap.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Aku sampai kaget mendengarnya.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa...." jawabku. Ada perasaan yang menggelitik hatiku untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka berdua. Tapi hatiku yang lain membantahnya. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menahannya.

**O**

"Aulanya besar sekali." Gumamku.

"HEEEEIII...!!!!" Seseorang berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata Temari.

"Ayo!" Ino menarik tanganku. Aku melihat kakakku di meja seberang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku melepaskan lengannya. Lalu berlari ke arah kakakku.

"Kakak!!!" aku memanggil kakakku, Akari. Ia menoleh. Aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" Hinata memanggilku.

"Kakak......" Akhirnya! Mungkin aku bisa menceritakan hal itu kepada kakakku. Aku melihat kakak sedang tertawa bersama seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan dikuncir.

"Adikmu, ya, Akari?" tanyanya.

"Eh... Sakura! Tunggu sebentar ya, Itachi." Ujar kakakku pada laki-laki itu. Akari menarik lenganku, menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Ada yang mau aku bi...." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, kakakku langsung memotongnya.

"Tolong, jangan sekarang ya, Sakura! Aku sibuk." Ujarnya singkat lalu meninggalkanku. Dia kembali tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya. 'Sibuk katanya? Sebegitu sibuknyakah kamu sehingga melupakan adik sendiri? Menyebalkan!" batinku.

Lalu aku kembali pada Hinata dan Ino yang menungguku. Dan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan oleh Temari dan yang lainnya. Tetapi hatiku masih penasaran dengan suara-suara itu.

** To be Continued **

Bales review dulu, ah!

**Zuki g' login : **Iya deh, nanti diperbaiki lagi. Terima kasih kritiknya ya!.

**Vi-****chan Uchiha : **Wah, benarkah??? Gak nyangka..... *terharu* - dilempar bakiak –

**Quinsi Vinsis :** Ya, benar ini Sakura POV. Maaf mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan kata. Nanti diperbaiki lagi.

**Nana YazuChi :** Terima kasih sarannya. Ini Chapter duanya. Tunggu aja yang ketiganya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Sebelumnya** :

Sakura Haruno bersama kakaknya menjadi murid baru di Norx East Academy. Di sekolah barunya, Sakura berkenalan dengan Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata. Saat sedang menuju aula untuk sarapan pagi, Sakura kembali mendengar suara-suara rintihan itu di korodor yang sama, waktu ia mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya.

**~ HORROR IN THE SCHOOL ~**

**(Chapter 3)**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

Aku masih memikirkan suara-suara itu, sampai-sampai sarapan pagi yang dihidangkan dengan mewah itu terasa hambar dilidahku. Aku ingin menceritakan semua ini dengan kakakku tetapi mungkin ia terlalu sibuk untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Tunggu dulu! Bukankah ia juga mendengarnya? Mendengar suara-suara aneh itu? Tapi kenapa? Aku menjadi semakin bingung. Tidakkah dia memikirkannya?

"Hei!" Suara Temari mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku.... tidak apa-apa..." jawabku. Apakah sebaiknya aku menceritakannya saja?

"Kyaaaaa...! Neji!" Tenten berteriak. Segerombolan anak laki-laki mendekati meja kami.

"Hai! Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawabku.

"Dia murid baru." Ujar Ino. Lalu aku berkenalan dengan lima anak laki-laki itu. Yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Tenten bernama Neji dia masih saudara Hinata, Yang berambut pirang bernama Naruto, Lalu yang berwajah paling putih bernama Sai, Yang berkucir namanya Shikamaru, lalu yang terakhir namanya Sasuke. Dia yang terlihat paling cool dibanding lainnya. Tak lama kemudian jam berdentang.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapannya." Ujar Temari. Lalu kami pergi ke kelas.

**O**

Pelajaran pertamaku di sekolah ini terasa membosankan. Padahal para guru di sini mengajar dengan cara yang menarik. Apakah aku masih memikirkan suara-suara itu? Ya! Aku masih memikirkannya. Hatiku kembali bimbang, bila kakakku tidak mau mendengar ceritaku apa sebaiknya aku bicarakan hal ini dengan teman-temanku saja, ya? Mungkin mereka mengetahui sesuatu.

**O**

Uff...! akhirnya kelas biologiku selesai. Kembali terdengar suara jam yang berdentang dari menara. Saat julihat, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Waktunya makan siang, pikirku. Aku mengikuti teman-temanku ke aula.

"Hei! Dari tadi kau melamun terus ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja." Tawar Hinata. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siangku lalu menuju ke kamar asrama.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar di kamar asrama sebelum pelajaran tambahan" jawabku. Lalu aku pergi. Aku mulai hapal lorong-lorong dan koridor di sekolah ini.

Saat aku melewati koridor itu, terdengar kembali suara-suara itu. Suara-suara rintihan itu. Entah mengapa kali ini terdengar berbeda, tidak seperti suara-suara sebelumnya. Suara yang kali ini selain memilukan juga sangat menyayat hati. Aku merasa tubuhku gemetar lalu air mata meleleh dipipiku. Aku merasa terhipnotis. Tubuhku terasa lemas, sangat lemas. Lalu, sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

**O**

Aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pening saat aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku mendapati diriku terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang serba putih.

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut di sampingku. Hinata.

"Aku.... di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di ruang kesehatan. Tadi kau pingsan di koridor. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya sebuah suara dingin. Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." jawabku.

"SAKURA!!!" seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menubrukku. Ternyata Akari, kakakku. Seorang laki-laki berkucir berjalan tenang di belakangnya. Dia laki-laki yang tadi pagi bersama kakakku. Kudengar kakakku memenggilnya Itachi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya kakakku khawatir.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa... Ukh!" Ah! Suara itu! Aku merasa kepalaku sakit. Badanku kembali gemetar.

"Sakura!!!" kakakku mengguncangkan bahuku lalu memelukku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Aku mendengar suara itu. Bukan hanya di koridor itu. Tapi kini aku merasa suara itu terdengar di sekelilingku. Air mataku kembali meleleh di pipiku tanpa kuminta.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura!" seru Sasuke. Aku melihat Hinata menatapku cemas.

"Su... suara itu... aku mendengarnya lagi..." ujarku. Kakakku tersentak, kaget.

"Suara itu?" aku melihat wajahnya pucat. "Di koridor itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya!" pinta Itachi.

**- ****Flashback -**

_Aku berjalan sendirian melewati sebuah koridor di lantai enam. Aku merasa hawa yang aneh setiap kali aku melewatinya. Koridor ini tidak seperti koridor-koridor yang lainnya. Di sini terasa hawa dingin yang ganjil__ dan.... sunyi. Koridor ini lebih gelap dengan tembok batu yang dingin, saat aku menyentuhnya. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan keanehan bila melawatinya. _

_Tiba-tiba suara aneh itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang memilukan. Jeritan-jeritan yang membuatku merinding. Terdengar seperti seseorang meninta tolong. Suara anak perempuan yang menjerit ketakutan. _

_Aku merasaka ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Ya! Pagar itu! Pintu pagar berkarat itu menutupi sebuah lorong gelap. Lalu, aku merasakan seperti ada sebuah kekuatan yang menarikku untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tetapi aku berusaha menahannya sebisaku. Cukup! Sudah cukup! Suara-suara ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendekatiku pagar itu. Jangan paksa aku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seluruh tubuhku gemetar, air mata meleleh di pipiku tanpa kuminta, tubuh terasa sangat lemas dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap...._

**- Flashback End -**

"Pintu pagar besi katamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Di koridor lantai enam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Aku mengagguk.

"Tapi.... aku tidak pernah melihat pintu pagar besi di koridor itu." Ujar Hinata.

** To be Continued **


	4. Wanted OC

**HORROR IN THE SCHOOL**

**WANTED OC!!!**

Karena author akan menghadapi UAS, jadi chapter 4 dari fic 'Horror In The School' ini terpaksa ditunda sampai UAS selesai. Selain itu, author juga membutuhkan OC untuk kelanjutan chapter berikutnya. Untuk yang berminat, silakan daftar dengan mengisi :

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ciri-ciri:

OC:

Ketentuan OC (pilih salah satu):

- 1 orang (cewek) sebagai kakaknya Tsunade

- 3 orang (cewek) sebagai temannya Akari Haruno

- 2 orang (cowok) sebagai temannya Akari + Itachi

- 1 orang (cewek) sebagai penjaga asrama putri sekaligus sahabat kakaknya Tsunade

- 2 orang (cewek & cowok) penjaga menara timur


	5. Chapter 4

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeahhh!!!! Akhirnya UAS selesai!!!!**

**Maap ya! Updatenya lama. Makasih juga review nya...... (^_^)**

**Owh ya ****selamat untuk yang terpilih jadi OC. Yang gak kepilih saya harap jangan kecewa ya........ **

**Yak... ini dia.... para OC yang terpilih :**

**- Kakaknya Tsunade : ****Yuki-chan**

**- Temannya Akari Haruno (ce 3 org) :**** Nakamura Riyuki, Shazanami Miyu, Hanna Cross**

**- Temannya Akari + Itachi (co 2 orang) : Arana Yazuchi, Hoshi Sagaraku**

**- Penjaga asrama putri sekaligus sahabat kakaknya Tsunade (ce 1 orang) : Aozora**

**- Penjaga menara timur (2 orang ce n co) : Anggaara Uchiha (co), Luina Fujiwara (ce)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~ HORROR IN THE SCHOOL ~**

**(Chapter 4)**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XX**

'_Dimana aku?'_ Aku berada di sebuah ruangan. Udaranya terasa dingin dan lembab. Dindingnya berdebu dan agak kehitaman. Kusen jendelanya lapuk. Lantainya terbuat dari batu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku. Saat ku menoleh, aku melihat seorang gadis sebayaku. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Rambutnya coklat terurai sebahu. Kulitnya putih pucat. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia menunduk.

"Si... siapa kamu?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Aku yang bertanya padamu......." ujar gadis itu. Wajahnya masih tetap tertunduk. Tiba-tiba sebuah lemari besar yang berada disampingnya roboh.

"AWAAAAASSS..!!!" aku berteriak mengingatkannya. Tetapi lemari itu sudah terlanjur menimpa tubuhnya.

'_Oh, terlambat... maafkan aku.'_ Darah mengalir dari arah lemari itu. Membasahi sepatuku. Aku berteriak dan berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu. Aku melihat sebuah pintu besar. Aku langsung berlari dan menuju kearahnya.... tapi....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KYAAAAAAAA.....!!!!" Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Sakura!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. '_Kakak!'_ . Mimpi. Kakakku menyodorkan gelas berisi air kepadaku. Aku meminumnya.

"Sakura......" Hinata masih di sampingku bersama kakakku, Itachi, dan seorang perempuan yang tak ku kenal dengan rambut hitam sebahu mengenakan jubah hitam yang panjang menjuntai sampai ke lantai.

'**BRRAAAKKK!!!!'**Pintu ruangan dibuka secara kasar. Tiba-tiba dua orang gadis berambut pirang berkucir dan berambut coklat dicepol, Ino dan Tenten datang setengah berlari. Wajah mereka terlihat ketakutan.

"Aozora-sama!" Ino memanggil perempuan berjubah itu dengan sedikit terisak. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ketakutan.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Aozora-sama' dengan wajah tenang.

"Aozora-sama, Temari.... Temari...!" Tenten berteriak histeris lalu menangis.

"Ada dengan Temari?" wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Temari... Temari... Dia ditemukan tergantung di pohon depan jendela ruang pertemuan asrama!" Ino menangis ketakutan. _'Apa? Temari?'_

"Kami menemukan ini ditempat tidurnya." Tenten menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Aozora-sama. Lalu ia membaca surat itu dengan seksama dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Di mana Temari? Tunjukkan padaku!" pintanya. _'Ada apa?'. _Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan tergesa-gesa mengikuti kedua temanku.

"Aku ikut!" aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidurku.

"Sakura!" kakakku memanggilku. Tetapi, akhirnya merekapun mengikutiku juga.

Kami sampai di ruang pertemuan asrama. Aku kaget saat mendapati Temari tergantung di pohon tepat di jendela ruang pertemuan. Ino dan Tenten menangis berpelukan. Aozora-sama sedang sibuk bersama Kushina-sama dan beberapa orang penjaga asrama lainnya. Sementara di sudut lain, Ino dan Tenten tak hentinya menangis.

"Rinmaru, panggilkan Minato!" kata Kushina-sama kepada seorang penjaga asrama berambut kuning terang, bermata hijau, dan berkulit putih pucat. Orang itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan dua orang pria berambut pirang yang bernama Minato dan satu orang lagi wajahnya penuh dengan pierching bernama Pein. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam yang dilapis dengan jas hitam.

Minato dan Pein menurunkan tubuh Temari yang sudah tak bernyawa di lantai ruang pertemuan. Temari masih mengenakan seragam Norx East yang kini warnanya agak kemerahan karena darah dari bekas tusukan pisau yang masih ada di perutnya. Bgian kerah dan bahunya sedikit tersobek karena ia tergantung di atas pohon.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa seperti ada orang yang sedang memperhatikanku. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah pintu kayu besar di ruangan ini. _'Ah, gadis itu!' _ batinku. Ya, Dia gadis berambut coklat sebahu dengat kulitnya yang sangat pucat yang ada dimimpiku barusan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Ia juga mengenakan seragam Norx East yang sama denganku. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan. Karena penasaran, aku segera mengikutinya walaupun hatiku tak menginginkannya.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" kata Hinata dari belakangku.

"Kau mau ke mana?" kata kakakku. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Tubuhku berlari meninggalkan mereka, padahal aku tidak mau berlari. Lalu aku mendengar langkah mereka mengejarku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka berhenti. Sepertinya mereka lelah untuk terus mengejarku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku belum pernah berlari sejauh ini sebelumnya. Tapi satu pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab di kepalaku. 'Aku di mana?'. Aku tidak tahu jalan yang baru saja ku lalui. Aku hanya mengikuti gerak tubuhku yang membawaku ke sini.

Tempat ini gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Tetapi aku merasa aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Lalu aku mencoba meraba lantai yang saat ini ku pijak. Dingin dan lembab. Aku terus melangkah perlahan dengan hati-hati mencari jalan keluar. Tetapi tidak kutemukan pintunya. Aku merasa takut dan gelisah. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyelimutiku dan aku merasa kakiku menginjak seseuatu. Aku membungkuk, mencoba meraihnya. _'Dapat!'_ pikirku. Aku merasa dinginnya benda itu menyentuh kulitku. Aku tidak peduli, benda apapun itu, langsung saja kumasukkan ke dalam saku jubahku.

Tidak lama setelah itu aku merasa sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pundakku. Tangan itu berusaha untuk mencekikku.

"ARRGGHH!!!! Siapa kau!? Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Aku terjatuh. Nafasku sesak. Aku berusaha menarik tangan itu dari leherku. Tetapi semakin kutarik, cengkeramannya malah semakin kencang.

"Tolong! Tolong!" aku ingin berteriak, tetapi suaraku sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seberkas sinar putih terang di ujung sana. Aku mendengar suara seseorang meneriakkanku. Lalu aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Kupikir aku sudah mati.....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh..." '_Dimana aku?'_ pikirku. '_Apa aku di surga?'._

"Kau sudah sadar ya?" Aku mendengar seseorang bicara di sebelahku. Pandanganku masih kabur. Lalu aku berusaha memicingkan mataku.

"Aozora-sama......." Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Dia Uchiha Anggaara." Aozora-sama menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hai." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam emo, dia memiliki kuncir yang sama dengan Itachi, Dan bagian belakangrambutnya seperti Sasuke. Dia tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya ia orang yang ramah.

"Lalu... Ini Fujiwara Luina." Tunjuk Aozora-sama kepada seorang perempuan berambut silver sepinggang kurang, Bagian bawahnya sedikit ikal. Ia berkulit putih dan bola matanya berwarna merah.

"Mereka ini penjaga menara timur." Jelas Aozora-sama. Ya, mereka memakai seragam yang berbeda. Tidak seperti para penjaga asrama, mereka memakai jubah berwarna merah marun. Dengan bordir keemasan di bagian leher, ujung lengan, dan pinggiran kancing jubah. Mereka memakai kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin batu berwarna merah bening pada Luina-sama dan Anggaara-sama berwarna biru laut.

"Yah... baiklah... bagaimana kalau langsung saja?" tanya Anggaara-sama.

"Eh..?" '_Apa maksudnya?'_, pikirku. Aku bingung. Aozora-sama hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Hah? Di mana?"

"Di ruangan itu. Di menara timur. Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau itu adalah tempat terlarang untuk para murid. Apa kau tidak pernah membaca petanya?" Anggaara-sama seperti sedang mengintrogasiku.

"Eh... itu... aku tidak tahu... ruangan di sekelilingku gelap, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun." Kataku.

"Hmm... begitu?" Bola mata Luina-sama yang merah menatapku lekat, seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Kalau begitu aku sarankan padamu..... Jangan pernah mendatangi tempat itu lagi kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu!" Kata Luina-sama, ia membalikkan badan meninggalkan kami diikuti oleh Anggaara-sama.

'**BLAM!'** pintu tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di menara timur?" tanya Aozora-sama lembut, setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Sakura?" panggilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti gerak tubuhku yang berlari. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun! Sekitarku...gelap...." kataku.

"Jadi... kau tidak tahu kalau kau.... Sakura, ada apa?" Pembicaraannya terputus saat ia melihatku menutup kedua telingaku. Suara itu kembali menggangguku.

"Sa.. Sakura!?" wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Aozora-sama! To.. tolong aku! Suara itu.... AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!"

Aku tidak mau! Ku mohon, tolong jangan hantui aku lagi, jangan ganggu aku lagi! Cukup sudah dengan semuanya!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jadi... ceritakanlah padaku... semuanya." Kata Aozora-sama setelah menenangkaku. Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya, dari awal. Saat aku baru datang di sekolah ini, tentang suara-suara aneh yang selalu menggangguku, koridor di lantai enam, pintu pagar besi yang sudah berkarat, hingga waktu aku berada di ruangan itu.

"Hmm... berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang lima belas tahun." jawabku.

"Hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya lagi. _'Mengapa ia menanyakan hal itu?'_ tetapi aku tetap menjawabnya.

"10 Maret." Kataku. Mendadak, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tangannya gemetar. Ia memandangiku.

"Aozora-sama?" tanyaku.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah, aku ingin keluar sebentar." Kata Aozora-sama. Ia keluar dari ruangan yang serba putih ini.

**Aozora's POV**

"_Hmm... berapa um__urmu?" tanyaku._

"_Sekarang lima belas tahun." Jawabnya._

"_Hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyaku lagi._

"_10 Maret." Ia menjawab dengan tatapan bingung ke arahku._

"_Aozora-sama?" tanyanya._

"_Ah... tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan yang serba putih itu._

'Ah.... ke..kenapa? ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan?' ini semua terasa semakin aneh. Aku merogoh saku jubah hitamku dan meremas sepucuk surat yang kumasukkan di dalamnya. 'Apa aku hanya mimpi?' aku mencubit pipiku sendiri. Sakit. 'Mungkinkah ini nyata?'

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa?' aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tembok. Tubuhku merosot ke bawah, duduk tertelungkup.

**Xxxx To Be Continued xxxX**

**Untuk para readers saya mohon maaf karena keterlambatan update****-nya fic ini. Akhir-akhir ini saya sedang sibuk jadi kelanjutan cerita dari fic ini terpaksa di tunda dulu. Untuk para OC yang belum muncul, jangan marah ya! Karena memang belum saatnya kalian muncul! Hehehe... **

*** Diceburin ke kolam hiu sama para OC ***

**Ya udah deh! Review yah! ^_^**

**Balasan Review:**

**- ****Mai Kuchiyose : **Membingungkan bagaimana maksudnya? Tolong beritahu saya apabila ada kesalahan. Terima kasih reviewnya ya!

- ** Sabaku no Aozora :**

**- Quinsi Vinsis : ** Mungkin memang setting tempatnya saja! Ceritanya sangat jauh dari Harry Potter!

- **ang-gaarakun : **Eh? Maksudnya gimana? (untuk model rambut) gak ngerti... -_-'

- **Rinmaru Hanamu : **Hadowh... manggilnya jangan senpai dong..... saya juga author baru di sini... Salah tulisan yang benernya itu 'GHOSTBOOMS' (Kalo gak salah ya...) Hohoho... jadi kiamu menebaknya gitu ya??? Hehehe.... jauh! Baca lanjutanya aja deh!

- **Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Ahaha... benarkah? Tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda loh.... ini udah di update! Mau jadi apa aja? Rambutnya sebahu? Kalo warna rambutnya coklat gak pa pa kan? Mau pair sama Sasori? Boleh... boleh... tapi sifat humorisnya saya hilangkan gak pa pa kan?

- **Shazanamikeza Mystica : **Hmmm? Lumayan berisi itu maksudnya gendut ya? Hehehe.... *dihajar*

- **Dar3 DeviL : **Iya.. iya... Ok... ok....

- **Vi-chan Uchiha : ** Boleh... boleh... tapi maaf saya gak bisa munculin Vi-chan di sini...

**- Nana Yazuchi : **'Ce/ co gak masalah' bener nih???? Aku jadiin cowok ya!

- **Luina Ren Michaelis : **Udah di update nih! Gimana??? PUAS???? Pokoknya harus REVIEW! Kalo gak..... Nanti aku hantuin dengan kata2 'mana reviewnya.... hihihihi.... (ketawa ala kuntilanak)' Hehehe....

Lui-chan : Zetsu! Makan dia!

Zetsu : Ok!

Yuuka : GYAAAAAHHH!!!!

**Ok deh! Di tunggu REVIEW-nya!!!!**


End file.
